FuturePresent stories yet to come
by Da DJ Jazzy
Summary: This is something for all of you guys to read. I gave you all information what is going to happen with my stories and future stories. If any questions regarding any stories, PM me.
1. 1

**I bet you guys are like, "ABOUT DANG TIME, JAZZY?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life/school have been on my mind a lot, making me not think about school. I'm sure many of you can relate to me. Plus, going through a problem with Track also kept me back. *sigh* It's not being a good year for me already. I want to thank all of those who stuck with me through my other stories that I still need to continue.**

 **But this is informational about my stories I am continuing, creating or what you guys get to look forward to in the future.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **(I will post what is happening on Wattpad.)**

* * *

 **~~IF YOU ARE INTRESETED INTO AOE READ THIS BELOW~~**

 **I am rewriting "We Didn't Ask for This" the title will now be "Humans did this"**

 **I am creating a new story in AOE. Major plot bunny I think.**

* * *

 **~~IF YOU ARE INTRESTED INTO G1 READ THIS BELOW~~**

 **Once I am done completed with "Stellar and Beyond" there will be one last story, but it will be an oneshot. It's called, "Galaxy Above Us"**

 **There will be a part 2 for "Ludicrous"**

" **Musical Twins" will be put into a trilogy. Of course, it's called "The Remix Trilogy" Story two is called, "Remixing it Up" and last story is "DJ Up"**

* * *

 **~~IF YOU ARE INTERESTED INTO BAYVERSE READ THIS BELOW~~**

 **I am creating a story that's called, "Into Oblivion" with my OC Asteria and Robodork97's OC Dynastrike. It is from a RP between me and her.**

 **I'm continuing "A Police's Friend" though I might change the title to something better.**

 **I am creating a story called, "A Wilde Adventure"**

 **I am creating a story called, "Four"**

* * *

 **~~IF YOU ARE INTERESTED INTO TRANSFORMERS PRIME READ THIS BELOW~~**

 **I am continuing "Fatherly Side" there will be no sequel to it. (Sorry fans)**

 **I am creating a story called, "Into the Shadows" this story is AU and shatter version.**

* * *

 **~~IF YOU'RE INTERESTED INTO STAR WARS AND G1 READ THIS BELOW~~**

 **I am creating a crossover story with SW and G1, being called "Renegades" this I have been planning to write a story for. This is a RP me and my friend Galem did together. (I am hoping she will cowrite with me. I still need to ask if she would. But, with our busy schedules, I dunno yet.)**

* * *

 **~~IF YOU ARE INTO THE HOBBIT READ THIS BELOW~~**

 **I am creating a story in the Hobbit Verse. The story is called, "Belly of the Beast"**

* * *

 **~~IF YOU ARE INTO MORTAL KOMBAT X READ THIS BELOW~~**

 **I am creating a story about my OC Sunjeel, goddess of the Sun and also the sister of Raiden. This story is called, "Not Alone"**

* * *

 **~~IF YOU ARE INTO BEAST WARS READ THIS BELOW~~**

 **I am creating a story about something entirely different. Yes I have an OC, but, being inspired from multiple stories by the writer "sisterawesomeness" I am not copying anything from her because that is her story and I don't do that. This is shattered version, this story is called "Double Dimension"**

* * *

 **~~IF YOU ARE INTO THE AVENGERS READ THIS BELOW~~**

 **I am bringing back my deleted story, "Nature Bender"**

* * *

 **Thank you all for supporting me. There is going to be more to this informational thing. But, until next time. Be awesome and as always….**

 **CONTINUE ONWARD!**

 **(If you have any questions, PM me.)**


	2. 2

***sigh* I know you guys want a story update so bad but, I'm very sorry. This is just more information what's goin' on in Jazzy's Mind.**

 **Any questions, please PM me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~IF YOU ARE INTO GOLDEN AGE CYBERTRON, PLEASE READ BELOW~**

I'm creating a story about my OC Devarah, in this things will change a bit as in history wise. I will plan out what has been happening as this story is called, "Imagine the Possibilities" (Also including a OC x OC pairing, this is with Silvershot.)

* * *

 **~IF YOU ARE INTO G1 PLEASE READ BELOW~**

Another G1 story huh? Yup, I love G1 c: Anyway, this story is a OC name Pyro. This story is called, "The Fire Ignited" (This is a character story, solely what is his background was like, such n' such.)

* * *

 **~IF YOU ARE INTO TRANSFORMERS PRIME, PLEASE READ BELOW~**

I'm making multiple of these, here they are...

With my OC Onyx, "Painting the Sky"

With my OC Vysa, "Unknown Similarities" (This will also be with RoboDork97's OC)

With my OC Windchaser, "Underestimated"

* * *

 **~IF YOU ARE INTO BRAVE POLICE J-DECKER, PLEASE READ BELOW~**

I've watched this anime multiple times and I'm absolutely in love with it. My OC is Shae McCanary. Title: "Stone Heart" (With RoboDork97's OC Nolan)

* * *

 **~IF YOU ARE INTO TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED, PLEASE READ BELOW~**

 _ **Guess who's bringing back Transformers Animated: Another Ninja?**_ THIS GUUUURL! :D I knew I was going to bring it back...whoever read it knows that my OC Cosma is gonna be in it. I'm changing the title up tho...to "Miss Independent"

* * *

 **~IF YOU ARE INTO TRANSFORMERS RID (The new one), PLEASE READ BELOW~**

I just finished with the first season of this show, and even though it was a kids show (maybe preteens as well) I've decided what I was gonna do. c: My OC is Razor, another Dinobot buuuut...look at the title "Swift Feet" c: She's a Velociraptor.

* * *

That's all folks! I've had a writers block for QUITE SOME TIME NOW...but, I'm thinking of updating one of the stories. Stay in tune!


End file.
